sctvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great White North Palace
Airdate April 16th, 1982 Season 4, cycle 3, episode 1 Wraparound The episode begins with a message from Guy to the viewers of the SCTV Network. He mentions the recent backlash he has received from airing so many reruns, so he proudly announces the start of a “new” slew of programs that will be broadcast on the channel, which will consist of approximately 52 shows, including 4 new ones, 13 composites, 8 best ofs, and 27 reruns. His announcement is followed by a promotional ad for “Indira, live at the Ackron Arena,” and he immediately receives phone calls complaining that the commercial has already been shown before, to which he responds by feigning surprise. The Scutz Brothers enter his office and after having heard of the recent controversy, propose a plan that they are certain will fix the problem- simply promote Bob and Doug by giving them more screentime and an exciting new show. At first, Guy shuts down their idea and chases them out of the room, but then reflects on it himself, concluding that it may very well work after all. He looks over the channel scheduling, seeking an open spot to execute it. Meanwhile, Bob and Doug are hanging out together inside the studio’s utility closet (their current dressing room) when they get a knock on the door from Johnny, who, as usual, is attempting to bribe them into washing his car. They are interrupted by Guy, who enters the cramped room in his wheelchair to negotiate with the brothers. He sees that Johnny is with them and informs him that he will be not only be demoting him to make space for Bob and Doug’s new programs but that he also has to hand over his dressing room to them. As always, Johnny responds by crying and pleading, but to no avail. As they leave the closet, Guy allows Bob and Doug to take his wheelchair to their new room and pushes them there in it. He runs into Bobby in the hallway, who seems to be in a jovial mood for reasons unknown and jokingly asks if he's "taking out the trash", and Guy cuts into him with an announcement that Bobby is going to receive the same treatment as Johnny- any shows he has scheduled are going to be cancelled to make room for the McKenzie Brothers. Naturally, Bobby is crushed by this news and walks away in a huff. Guy leaves the boys in LaRue's room to explore their new digs and on the way out informs Edith, who is questioning the strong and abrupt emotional reactions of Bobby and Johnny, of the changes that he is making. Shortly, he meets up with Tony Bennett in his office to discuss a live performance on Bob and Doug's special before Lola barges in in a fit, screaming at him about cancelling her show and how unfairly he is treating everyone including herself. She sees Tony and quickly introduces herself before turning back to Guy, accusing him of attacking her personally as vengeance for their failed relationship and finally storms out yelling and crying. Readying for the big show elsewhere, Bob and Doug are preparing for their special and standing around in underwear while being fitted for their wardrobe. Juul Haalmeyer complains to the director on the side about his dancers being replaced in the special. Meanwhile, Edith is in her office becoming increasingly distressed about the sudden changes being made and decides on a tried and true relaxation method- downhill snow luging. Having both had their egos shattered, Bobby and Johnny are off drinking together in a bar as they drunkenly gripe to each other and badmouth Guy, before changing their tune and breaking down emotionally over him and how much they actually admire him. A man notices Johnny and requests an autograph, yet does not recognize Bobby, even after he demonstrates a weak “how are ya?” Bobby is, of course, crestfallen by this, but Johnny gives him some brief and much-needed emotional support and assurance. They toast to their commonalities as underappreciated performers. Back at the studio, the McKenzie Brothers goof off while they get their hair styled and then head onstage for the show. After the dancers’ opening act however, things go south very quickly, and they become confused by the cue cards, flubbing their lines and getting distracted. Guy watches, becoming increasingly frustrated as the special bombs, and gets Tony Bennett onscreen to distract from it, but after his performance, the show does not improve. Following a short commercial break, Bob and Doug attempt to execute a sketch in which they flirt with attractive guest actresses Joyce DeWitt and Morgan Fairchild. It goes as well as one would expect- which is to say, not at all- and the women walk off shortly. Guy finally calls the show off. After everyone has left the studio, the brothers clean up backstage. Naturally they are dismayed by the failure of their special and therefore the loss of gaining any future fame or recognition beyond their normal one minute program. They return to the Great White North set and are approached by Tony Bennett, who sits with them and gives them encouragement with a positive life lesson: in showbusiness, being in the spotlight isn't the only thing that matters, it's also the passion and the effort that count. The boys watch in silent awe as he briefly performs just for them an uplifting song- "The Best is Yet to Come". Afterward, they offer him a beer, and Bob inquires if he can sing he and Doug's favorite song, "Stairways to Heaven," to which Doug interjects with a smile "Not anymore. I think we have a new favorite song, eh." They toast. Additional Notes * Emmy nominated: outstanding writing in a variety or music program Category:Episodes Category:Wraparound Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Bob and Doug Category:Lola Heatherton Category:Bobby Bittman Category:Guy Caballero Category:Johnny LaRue